


Dark Acolytes

by Iwillshipuman69



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alex Summers Lives, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, Hank McCoy is So Done, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Minor Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: Erik Lehnserr uses his brain in new and darker ways in wake of Jean's battle with the aliens.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	Dark Acolytes

After the events of the battle of New York and Jean's sacrifice with the aliens. Which unfortunately cost Akiri his life. Selene thankfully turned up several weeks later on Genosha without a scratch. "Selene?" Erik asks shocked. "Hello, Magnus." She said. "You're alive," Erik said. "Yes. I am." Selene said then walked past him. "I see you already replaced me." Selene jokes with smirks sensing Charles sleeping in Erik's room. 

"Charles is no longer with the school. He currently lives here...with me." Erik said. "Good for you. I am glad things worked out between you too." Selene said. "So what happened when I was gone?" She next asks. "Working extra hard since you were gone and Akiri is dead," Erik said. "Ah. Well then. Now that I am here. We can get back to work." Erik said.

"What exactly do you plan on doing this time?" Selene asks. "Freeing mutants that humans have trapped in their cages. ALL OF THEM." Erik said. "How do you propose we do that?" She asks. "The humans have their X-men. Genosha or rather the mutants themselves need a team to defend them." Erik said. "And Charles is okay with this?" She asks. "Charles is far too tired to be dealing with these sorts of things," Erik said. "And where are we going to get this team." She asks.

"Don't worry about it. You leave that to me." He said with a grin. Then he flies away Genosha. "Hmm," she said sensing that there is something different about him. Something….DARKER. When Erik lands he starts to walk to his newfound secret laboratory. "Are you certain that this is wise?" The voice in his head said. "Huh. No War today?" Erik asks him. "War is your dark side. I represent the part of your brain that never again let anyone hurt you." Sebastian Shaw said.

Of course, this wasn't the real one. He has been long since dead. This is merely a figment of Erik's imagination. This hallucination formed when Erik was left to die in prison. During his 10 year abandonment in his prison cell. Erik started to see people who weren't actually there. Specifically Sebastian Shaw. A mental representative for his pain and loneliness. Because despite all that he has done for him. Shaw was unfortunately the strongest mutant he knew.

"If you do this they will never forgive you," Shaw said. "And I should care why?" Erik asks. "Because Charles will be upset," Shaw said. "Charles shall be the only one who understands," Erik said. "Is that really what you are going to tell yourself?" Shaw asks. "It is what I know to be true," Erik said. "You're making clones of your friends," Shaw said. "Genetic superiors. In both abilities and loyalty." Erik said.

"So that's it then. You're still mad at Mystique. You haven't forgiven her." Shaw said. "Raven. She has to EARN her name back. Which is something she has yet to do." Erik corrects him. "And...you stole these samples from Beast," Shaw said. "Just Hank, the speedster and Charles D.n.a samples. It was amazingly easy to steal from his lab. He should really get a plastic lock." Erik said looking at the vials he took from the blue furry mutant. 

"Master." A robotic voice can be heard from the distance. "Yes Ferris," Erik asks his newly created robotic servant. "You said you wanted progress on the school." He said. "Yes and?" Erik asks. "Everyone is currently safe. Not even the blackbird has been activated." He said. "Good. Then we still have time to accomplish this." Erik said with a sigh of relief.

When his robot servant goes away. The Shaw voice beings to talk once more. "Combining sentinel and Apocalypse's technology. What a deadly combination. Mccoy should be at least informed at the idea of such a union." Shaw said. "Hank would have found a way at this point. Unfortunately, he wouldn't touch it unless it served his own self-interests." Erik said.

"And how is that any different than what you are doing?" Shaw asks. "Because I plan on actually helping people other than myself," Erik said. "If you continue this road. They will kill you." Shaw said. "If they try to stop me. I'll kill them." Erik said eyes glowing black. "You are letting your dark side take over now?" Shaw said. "Silly voice in my head. I AM darkness." Erik said. Then he checks on the progress on his current project in which he called the six. For his plan to work he intends to make 6 mutants to start off with. And if things go smoothly. He can make more. 

He then kooks over each one individually. Brute who was created from the genes of Hank Mccoy. Covered with green fur and scales. Has fangs, claws, gills, fins, and goat hooves in the place of his legs. The eyes are red and his hair is blue. "You should really be careful where you shed Doctor Mccoy." He said with a smirk. Foxx who was created from the genes of Raven Darkholme appears no more than 16 years old. Although her eyes are the same shade of yellow. What sets her off from Mystique, of course, is her blue hair and pale almost greyish skin. And strangely enough sharp teeth. "Possibly a part of her physical mutation." Erik muses.

The green glowing woman appears to have a gaseous form. "Hmmm perhaps I should build a containment suit for you." Erik said not quite sure what to name her. Then he moves on. "You cloned Apocalypse," Shaw said. "There was just enough of him left to achieve this. But he is not the monster who wanted to destroy the world. Therefore I give him the name of Genesis." Erik said. "He's a child," Shaw said. "He shall be trained to use his powers in a smarter way. Erik then heads to the next one.

"Ah yes, Fallus. This one was a tricky one to produce. I admit I had to use both Banshee and Archangel for him. He should be able to theoretically use a sonic screech like Sean." Erik said. Fallus looked like Warren Worthington except his skin was pale and had bat wings of all things. Then finally he heads to the last one. "You..cloned yourself," Shaw said. "No one is allowed to use my d.n.a as a weapon. Except for me." Erik snarls then he regains his composure. 

"When they are ready. I shall have to test out their abilities before I decide to send them out to the field. "You said you had planned on making six." Shaw points out. "I do," Erik said. "Yet I am seeing at least 6 more empty stasis tubes," Shaw said. "Ah yes, that. Isabel, Anya, Onslaught, Diamond Heart. They are the beta stages." He admits. "The last one I'm most excited about. All the research I've done has all lead up to the final stages of this. " I think I shall name him Alpha. He will be my ultimate mutant." Erik said with pride. 

"When they discover the origins of your team. You know shall accuse you of being just like me." Shaw said to him. Erik ponders on the illusion's words and then smirks at him. "Perhaps you are right. But there is one thing you didn't account for. One simple fact you overlooked. I don't actually care." Erik said. "Sebastian Shaw. The REAL Sebastian Shaw. In spite of all his intelligence. The man had access to such great knowledge and he decided to build a bomb! Apocalypse had access to the world's nuclear missiles and he did nothing wrong with them. My problem is that I have gone too far. I simply haven't gone far enough." Erik admits. "This is not the secret x-men. This is NOT an all-new and different brotherhood. No..these little hellions are my own personal disciples. My dark acolytes." 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this story and many others on my Instagram page. metal.magnetman


End file.
